Lovers Symphony
by Littlejr101
Summary: A monster such as me could never be with an angel such as you. Little did they know that together they made a symphony. (A Kurapika and Senritsu fanfic)
1. Prologue: The Isle of the Dead

**Author's Note: Strange pairing right? Oh well, I just love the idea of Senritsu and Kurapika being together! Sadly though the fan-dom for this pairing is small, and I mean small, but nonetheless I shall write! This chapter focuses on Senritsu's past , so no Kura in this chapter. **

**Hunter x Hunter doesn't belong to me, but to Yoshihiro Togashi ( I mean do I have to technically say that, why would he even be on Fanfiction anyway?) However the character of Yuzuki does, well his actual persona that is. Anyway, constructive criticism is much appreciated, but nevertheless enjoy!**

**P.S. Every chapter's title is inspired by a classical song. So this one, for example, is inspired by Rachmaninov's The Isle of the Dead, Symphonic poem. Just a little fun fact there.**

_Prologue: The Isle of the Dead_

It was winter. I know that because I remember feeling so cold when it all happened. I also remember telling him to not be afraid of something so trivial, so harmless as a music piece.

How stupid I was then.

If I had known what was to happen, I would have never told him to play, to stop acting childish and... just play. How many years has it been since then? Four? No, three. And yet I still feel that winter air. That air which had enveloped me in detest and agog when my shaken body had denied its touch. For I could feel nothing.

I was only eighteen then. Young and naive. I had believed that the world was something to not be afraid of, because of my inexperience to life's evil clutch. My friend, Yuzuki, was the one who had played the music. Satan's music. Those images from that night still seem so clear, as if it were yesterday.

-OoooOoooOoooO-

Three years ago in a little town named Fuun there were two individuals, a man and a woman, who couldn't see the troubles approaching them. Both ignorant to the ghastly truth lying up ahead, the girl spoke excitedly to her companion " Goodness, when do you suppose you're actually going to play that?"

Her tone, despite having a bit of mockery also had a politeness that was very exotic to hear in any being. Then again, her silhouette could also exemplify her foreign attitude, for she wore a long earthly colored dress that hugged her physique in an almost innocent and yet tempting way. That was how Senritsu was to most people. Innocent, charming, and playful all at once; in both personality and appearance.

"If you want to hear it so badly, why don't you play it then?" Yuzuki, her male companion, asked teasingly. He too was handsome as he had brown locks that emulated shine all over, blue eyes, and creamy color skin that mirrored the moon's reflection over a pebble's surface. But to outsiders ,who didn't know that their relationship was no more than friendship, they believed that the beautiful woman he stood next to was beyond his reach.

Senritsu giggled lightly and twirled her Burgundy colored hair with her index finger. She had always enjoyed making Yuzuki feel a bit embarrassed about his strengths and weaknesses, though she had always known that he had great strength deep down inside. Thus her jokes and comments were always out of good fun.

"Well, would it not be embarrassing if I were to play and you, oh great one, did not?" she giggled.

"Then again, I can imagine the headline saying 'Young girl plays_ forbidden _music instead of her male companion'. At this she looked over at Yuzuki in a cute manner, smiling playfully. Though he had tried with all his will to expose a serious face, Yuzuki couldn't help but smile.

"All right, all right i'll play it. But first, we need to find somewhere where there aren't a lot of people. That, and I'm a hell of a lot cold. Maybe somewhere with a bit of heat would be nice too." Yuzuki stated as-a-matter-of-factually with a hint of desperation to find warmth.

"True it is cold. I suppose walking around is pointless. But, if we didn't come here, we would have never been able to watch that beautiful performance. The performers in their blue dresses and pink shawls were just so breathtaking. And the music, oh, Yuzu that was the best part! All the orchestra playing to their heart's desire simultaneously, with harmonies coming from all over, flutes echoing their charisma, and the little trinket sounds from the percussion, why how exquisite!"

"You act as if I wasn't there standing right next to you" Yuzuki said in a jokingly heart-breaking way. He had always known Senritsu's love for music as he had passion for it as well. It was their mutual interest in music that brought them together as well as to Fuun .However, his passion might have been going somewhere else.

"Don't say that, I knew you were there. Though I was paying attention to the festival, I always know you're there. It's like your presence has some sort of note to it, a note that I just always hear, after all I don't think I would have gone to the festival if you weren't there with me". Senritsu said this with all the innocence she had. Unknowingly though, these words made Yuzu blush but he was quick to hide it.

"Hey stop saying stuff like that, you're creeping me out. Come on before we both freeze to death out here".

Yuzuki walked straight without an exact path to follow. He didn't know when it was that he began to notice his feelings for the young girl a little behind him now. All he knew was that she had popped up in every image he had when he had closed his eyes. Her voice was in every sweet piece of music he had heard. And her kindness was in every beautiful thing he had ever seen. She was his everything, but he could tell that it was only one-sided. Coming out of his thoughts, Yuzuki stopped in his tracks, though with a little force due to the pressure by the grasping snow underneath his winter boots. He turned around to face Senritsu "Right, where are we going again?"

Senritsu laughed a bit and shook her head "Goodness Yuzu. Well, I suppose we could go to that little tavern over at the edge of town. I heard that no one typically goes there, so we should be fine".

Yuzuki nodded his head in approval and they both began walking east of town. Fuun wasn't particularly a big town, thus tourists and citizens were few. However, once a year a little festival took place in order to celebrate the good things in life. The festival was usually conducted for the small populated area of Fuun ,however, Senritsu had wanted to go there for she had heard that great musicians would play in the unknown celebration. Yuzuki went so he could be by her side, as well as hear the music, though music held little incentive.

Not too long after, as in ten minutes, the two had reached the tavern. The tavern was like any tavern seen in any village. It had wood for its structure, chipped pillars to be exact, and was the size of a cottage found in a forest. This one however, seemed to be vacant. Not even the owner could be found, so it was of no surprise that Senritsu and Yuzuki walked in with great excitement and determination for their findings.

"Well this is a bit convenient. No one's in here. Dang, they must really not expect any one to visit huh?" Yuzuki asked as he scraped off some dust from a nearby vase.

"Well this town is small. But that might be why it was so easy to find the sonata". As Senritsu said this she took out the musical score from a hand bag that she had been holding. It had looked like any score written by any composer to the normal eye . It was scribbled with notes, and was crumbled due to years of age. The sonata was no more than a page, and yet it held a truly frightening fate.

"Can't believe the price either. So cheap! Hopefully it's actually the piece everyone talks about, don't really feel like being conned today". Yuzuki took a seat at a small rounded table near a small window. He closed the glass and pulled the blinds downward, though his attempt to hide the outside was fatal, as the moon still arched its way from a little crack. From a bag he had been carrying over his shoulders he took out a small wooden case that had the name _Yuzuki_ engraved on it. Hesitantly he clicked open the box and found a disassembled flute scattered neatly within. One by one, Yuzuki took each piece with care and fabricated the flute to its original stature. He stared at it a while longer in awestruck, for the moon light glistened over its shining exterior. It wasn't that he didn't want to play the music of the sonata, no not at all ,it was the lingering feeling that kept pestering him to not play it. Perhaps this voice he heard was instinct, or some supreme being; but he would not let it attend to his will. He had seen the excitement in her eyes as she spoke of the score, thus he had nothing but a desire to make her smile whence played.

A silence erupted in the tavern, as an understanding was made when Yuzuki forwarded his head at the sheet of paper. Senritsu put the paper in his hand gently, almost with no force, as if she were afraid it was going to crumble into pieces. What Yuzuki didn't know was that she too felt an immense amount of fright emulating from the wrinkled sheet of paper.

He took the sheet carefully and placed it on the table gently. Putting his flute in the rightful position, he inhaled a gust of air and let it all out as he closed his eyes. He placed his fingers in the correct positions and was ready to play.

"Wait, why don't I get us some drinks?" Senritsu asked. She was excited to hear the score but was scared of the voices that disagreed with the idea in her head.

"Yeah that sounds good", Yuzuki said as he took a breath of relief. He placed the flute on the table and watched as the Senritsu who had been sitting in the chair beside him got up and walked to the door.

A few minutes later the Burgundy hair woman filed her way into the door and took her seat. She placed a bottle full of red wine, followed by two wine glasses on the table. She poured her and his glass respectively and handed it to him after doing so. _I guess they didn't ask for I.D._ he thought.

"Now don't tell me you're afraid?" Yuzuki asked teasingly. He had seen her hesitance as she left to get the wine earlier.

"I mean, you're not even the one playing it Sen", as far as she knew, he had never called her anything other than that. And he had been the only one to do so.

"Oh stop acting childish! I was only trying to help you. With how hesitant you were even to pick up your flute and all."

"Well that's not nice". As he said this he laughed and took another sip of his wine. His blue eyes found their way to Senritsu's hazel-nut pearls- her eyes. He had stopped laughing and had took a good hold on to his glass.

"Sen, when we do tell everyone about the sonata, I want you to tell them that you're the one who played it," looking for any sign of humor, Senritsu questioned his motives.

"I was only kidding earlier you know".

"No, I know. But I really want you to say you did. I mean you can't play the flute fully yet, so I won't say that you had back down, after all how can you fight a losing battle? I know that you like, no scratch that, love music more than I do. That's why if we get famous, which we're definitely going to, I want you to say that you played it. Got it!" Yuzuki stared into her eyes, like a piercing predator after its prey- one with a glow of determination. Senritsu stared back, knowing anything she would say would just be ignored by the man sitting next to her.

"Then cheers to fate". Senritsu picked up her glass and clanked it against Yuzu's.

Again, Yuzuki picked up his flute, stared at the paper, but before playing said "You're the one who played it, got it?"

"Goodness, Yuzu" Senritsu whispered. She smiled and stared as he positioned the flute in the correct manner. He took one single breath.

And then he played _one_ note.

One note was all it took for everything to change.

One note was all it took for Senritsu's life to crumble. Like that crumbled sheet of paper written by Satan himself.


	2. Chapter 1: Morning Light

**Author's Note: Not much to say other then I love writing Senritsu's point of view. Once again, constructive criticism is much appreciated and reviews are a pleasure to read as well. :)**

Chapter 1: Morning Light

Bolting out of her bed and looking to make sure she had not been trapped in a memory, Senritsu wiped off her sweaty face. It had been a while since she had vividly dreamt of that horrendous night, but she understood why.

_Two more days_ she whispered to no one in particular. She looked to the clock pinned on the right wall where it showed 7:05. Breathing heavily, Senritsu got up from her futon and made her way to the restroom. After cleaning off her face and changing clothes, she stared for a moment, and a brief one at that, in the mirror. She couldn't stand looking at her face. "Deformed" many people called it. A face of a monster; but most of all, she hated looking at her monstrous eyes. Not only were they not hers but, they held the bridge to the true ugly in which she felt was her soul.

She might have continued with such thoughts if it hadn't been for the abrupt knock at the door. Typically, Senritsu would have heard the sound a mile away, but for the moment, her thoughts had crept from behind and took a hold of her every sense.

Shaking her head, Senritsu made her way to the door, turned the knob to the left, and found Basho awaiting her.

"Well, good morning Basho-san, strange seeing you here if I may say", Senritsu said in the kindest voice she could muster. It wasn't that she didn't want to talk to Basho ,no, it was just that her mind was still in a fog that wasn't clearing quickly enough.

"Yeah, I guess it is. But I'm just letting you know that Nostrade is asking all of us to go to the main hall for a meeting or something" the poet said. Basho scratched his brown mustache and yawned a few times, almost with little care to the notion that he was being summoned to a meeting. It wasn't very surprising though, Basho was never the type to show interest in the matters of the Nostrade family.

"Do you know why?" she asked.

"No, 'just get going there before 7:30' he said".

"Oh, then thank you. I'll see you momentarily". Senritsu waved a little goodbye as she closed the door behind her. Lately, whenever Mr. Nostrade asked for a meet-up it usually pertained to Neon's stolen ability. Not too long ago Neon Nostrade, the blue-haired girl that Senritsu was currently working for, had lost her ability to tell the future. It was strange, almost like magic, that Neon had lost her gift. And because of this, her father, Light Nostrade, charge of the Nostrade family, went completely berserk since Neon was the source of income and stature for the household.

_How sad, to think that she is nothing more than a tool to him _Senritsu pondered.

_**Like you never used a tool to do your **__**work.**_

It was a voice that had spoken to her numerous times after the incident three years ago. This voice had made the point to perceive every moment as a bad one. It was as if this voice held a grudge against her. However, she was quick to put the voice and thoughts away.

After finding stability in her senses, Senritsu made her way to the main hall. Through the long and bombastic hallways which displayed the now limited wealth of the Nostrade family, Senritsu could hear a total of five heart beats emulating from further down the wing. _They're all there_ she thought. It was very strange for the flute player to be late, after all she made it her duty to wake up at 6:00 a.m. every morning even if a mission began at 8:00 a.m. So she let the strangeness of Basho knocking on her door slide.

Finally, she made it to the main hall where she saw Light Nostrade standing to the far end of the room, looking hazed and conflicted. His eyes revealed his lack of sleep, and his conspicuous loss of hair also gave away his unease. Her eyes lingered on the man for a moment but quickly found their way toward her fellow bodyguards. Linssen was sitting down as usual with furrowed eyebrows and a stoic face. He seemed undaunted by the commotion going on. Senritsu then saw Basho and Eliza at the right side of the room discussing something pertaining to time and dinner. Not wanting to invade their privacy she looked over to the far left wall of the room, where she saw him.

His eyes were fixated on the floor below him as if he were in deep thought. His bangs were like curtains, draped over his face, and his positioning showcased his readiness for unexpected battle. By reading his heart beat, Senritsu could tell that he was calm but also a bit anxious. After staring for another moment, Kurapika looked over at her and gave her a gentle, but small, smile. The smile alone expressed his sharp instinctual timing and an acceptance to her leering eyes. Slowly yet surely she made her way toward the him.

"Good morning, Kurapika", she said kindly.

"Good morning Senritsu".

"Do you by any chance happen to know why we have all been summoned? I can't seem to fully make out Nostrade-sama's heart beat".

"Not quite sure, I would assume something to do with Neon-sama's ability". Kurapika took out his phone and looked at the digitalized numbers that displayed 7:28.

"7:30 means 7:30 I suppose", he muttered under his breath.

"I see...so how did you sleep?". The question at hand was not strange, especially since Senritsu was known for her kind and concerned attitude. But the peculiar part was the way she asked, almost as if she was trying to avoid silence.

"Fine".

"Well that's good".

"Mmm".

An awkward silence formed around the two which led Senritsu to be cut off short when Nostrade made a loud cough calling for their attention. "So you all know about my daughter's stolen ability. Yes stolen! There is just no other answer to this claim. However, that is not why I called you all here at this time...you all shall be given a break".

As if it were practiced, each member -in perfect synchronization- looked at the man in disbelief. Bulging eyes and gasps of surprise echoed throughout the room. Break? At a time like this?

"I'm sorry sir, but did you say break? As in time off?" Eliza asked.

"Please don't make me repeat myself Eliza. But yes, a break. How much time you shall be given is still debatable, but you shall all be given time off til I call you to return". After taking a moment to process this information, Kurapika, coming out of his confusion, spoke up.

"With all due respect Nostrade-sama but, I believe that this is the most crucial time for Neon-sama to have bodyguards. As you stated, her ability has been...stolen. And her safety is of most importance". Everything the Kurta said made sense, however Nostrade shook his head.

"A break is a break. You don't have to keep playing the good soldier all the time. Just take some time off. All of you". By the way he stated it, they all could tell that there was no room for argument and no further explanation was to be given.

"Not like I'm complaining! Break here I come!" Basho screamed out loudly in excitement.

_A break? Almost too convenient _she thought. She knew what she would do. Her thoughts were distraught when she heard the sound of slight breathing from her left. Kurapika's face was neutral-much like always- but his heart said otherwise.

With that, Nostrade got up and left as he placed his cell phone to his ear, discussing some business related matters. Everyone soon gathered themselves and filed out the room. The room was empty within minutes, well despite the presences of Senritsu and Kurapika. Senritsu spoke up.

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I...don't know. I just don't understand Nostrade-sama's logic. His daughter just lost her powers, their source of income. People will be after her if they find out she has nothing left. Bodyguards are a necessity, especially now. Perhaps he found others to..."

As Kurapika kept going on about the situation, mindlessly putting all his focus on assumptions and strategies, Senritsu couldn't help but smile. "Perhaps you just don't know what to do with your free time".

"What? No..." he said almost guiltily. Senritsu could tell by his heartbeat, as well as his face, that he was lying. _Goodness_

"And you, what are you going to do?" Kurapika asked out of politeness. It wan't usual that the Kurta asked Senritsu, or anyone for that matter, her personal affairs. But since Gon and Killua had left, to go play Greed Island over a month ago, his relationship with Senritsu had turned from being two acquaintances to being friends.

"I have _ideas_. I just haven't had a break in a while, so my vacation list is a bit miniscule". It was true, but by that time, Senritsu had already planned her destination._ He wouldn't mind if I don't say the details._

"I see".

"Well then, have a good break Kurapika. If anything, you know my number". She didn't expect him to actually call her but, she wanted to let him know that she was always there for him; even though isolation was typically his way of doing things.

"Yeah, thank you. Have a nice break Senritsu". Kurapika looked at her once more and then walked off.

She stood there for a moment, looking at his back as he walked into the hallway. She didn't know exactly what it was but, when she was around Kurapika she felt a sense of security and something else indescribable. _This is no time to think about such things, come on Senritsu!_

And then she walked to her room, packed her necessities, and made her way out of the Nostrade-family mansion.

-OooooOooooO-

_How can there be nothing!?_

Kurapika had found his way over to a computer cafe after departing from the Nostrade family mansion. In his given time, he was determined to find any leads regarding the Kurtas' scarlet eyes. But after scouting the Internet for three hours, he still couldn't find any details. Even the black market had no information on the whereabouts of the beautiful colored eyes. Thus, he was not in the most pleasant mood.

After harshly throwing down the computer mouse and taking his Hunter card out of the system, Kurapika rushed out of the building only to let out a silent grumble.

_Nothing. How can there be nothing? They are considered one of the most beautiful colors known to man, and you're telling me that no one knows about it?_

He wasn't particularly talking to anyone but his overall anger was toward the idea that no one supposedly knew about the eyes. It angered him for numerous reasons. Kurapika had hoped for an opportunity like this, where he was given time to do his own agenda. But because of the lack of information, it would just be wasted time. And the other reason, maybe even twisted to some , was the thought that no one was buying the eyes because they weren't worth it. It's not that he wanted people to possess the scarlet eyes, not at all, but he wanted to know that his people died for something that held a few stares from pedestrians, Kurapika let out a sigh and began walking.

_Maybe the library has some information. Perhaps books about black market areas that are known to few._

After fifteen minutes of walking, Kurapika finally made it to the library. He took a good breath when he walked through the doors for he always enjoyed the scent of books. Even as a child he had loved books and the riches they told. He found that he was at his most peaceful state when reading. But this time, stories about bean stalks and great knights would have to wait.

After asking the clerk where books pertaining to business were, Kurapika strolled over to the far left side of the library. It was isolated and seemed to look like an area that no one typically visited. The perfect place for the young Kurta. He walked over to the crooked shelfs and lifted carefully a few archaic books. After wiping the dust off a few, Kurapika settled comfortably on the carpeted floor. Each one dealt with business, going over the basics of selling and buying, and then to companies where specific products would be most valuable. A few times, the black market was mentioned, but it was solely the name and not the event. Though not surprised by the lack of information, Kurapika still couldn't help but let out a silent curse.

"So it is you", a familiar voice said.

Kurapika looked up to find that the woman he had only departed from was standing in front of him.

"Senritsu? I didn't expect to see you here".

"I could say the same. I was over at the computers, when I heard your heart beat ferociously...is everything alright?" she asked concerned. The Kurta, despite having witnessed it many times before, was still amazed with Senritsu's ability to hear._ At the computers? That's over at the front of the building._

"No, I'm alright. You don't need worry about it". Though Senritsu knew he was lying she paid no heed for further discussion over his anger. But she was still worried; his heart beat was so loud that she felt it had echoed through her mind more than once. But she was a woman who understood when not to mingle.

"So, what are you doing Senritsu?"

"I was over at the computers. Still looking for vacation sites".

"I see. Well hopefully you'll find somewhere you want to go".

"Hopefully". A comforting silence erupted between the two. Kurapika continued on with his book, not minding Senritsu's presence.

"Have you... ever seen the Fuun winter festival?", Senritsu asked. Kurapika looked up at the woman standing beside him. After contemplating the question for a moment, he answered

"I can't say I have. I don't believe I've ever even heard of it".

"No, I suppose not. After all it is a very small festival, only held once a year. It's really only meant for the small populated area of Fuun but, I think anybody should go see it", Senritsu said. She was no longer at the library but somewhere in a memory. Kurapika watched as she closed her eyes and smiled briefly.

"A parade happens too. Women in beautiful crystallized blue dresses and, men in their white tux dance on top of a float. And music plays in the background, but not by a speaker or anything artificial, but by musicians themselves. They all play so beautifully as if they were born to. Each playing in a way that seems so unreal, because of how wonderful it is. But that's not the best part..."

Senritsu stopped for a moment as she opened her eyes and saw Kurapika waiting for her to continue. Breathing once more she spoke silently.

"...the best part is when you have someone special standing there next to you".

Kurapika studied her expression as she stared into his eyes. He had never seen her get as passionate as she was now. For the first time, Kurapika saw something flicker in her eyes. Guilt? He didn't know, but the longer he stared at her the more he wanted to know. But that was against his ways, for he understood privacy.

"So when does this festival happen? You said winter, did it already pass?"

"Well it's actually happening in two days".

"Then, that's where you should go for your vacation. You seem to like it a lot".

"I know, it's just that...I don't know if I'm fully prepared to see something so beautiful again". Kurapika wasn't sure if that was the reason but he didn't bother to ask. Senritsu once again seemed to be off in another world. Not wanting her to feel uncomfortable he spoke up.

"Well, you don't have to tell me any specifics", he said silently. Senritsu understood this as his way of letting her know that nothing more had to be said. She smiled once again at the boy.

"Well, if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing?" Senritsu motioned her eyes to one of the books he was carrying.

"Just researching".

"Have...you gotten any leads?" she asked hesitantly. Senritsu had learned of his past on the night where she told him hers. It was also the night where she understood his raging heart beat. One that craved for revenge.

"Sadly, no", Kurapika answered as he sighed once more. "And there isn't much on the web either".

"I see". After another quick silence, Senritsu jumped a little as she thought of an idea. Smiling she, in the most loudest of whispers, asked

"Why don't you come with me?"

"What? Where?"

"To Fuun", she answered. The excitement on her face was becoming increasingly visible.

"Thank you, but I must decline". Senritsu understood why he would say no, after all he had a mission of his own. But something inside her told her that he had to go.

"You know, sometimes you may find what you're looking for in the most unexpected of places". Kurapika knowing he wasn't going to win the battle shook his head.

"I didn't know you were this persistent".

"Well there's a lot you don't know about me", she smiled teasingly. Though she was a big tease back in the days, that part of her seemed to have dissolved after her transformation. So it was a bit _intriguing _for Kurapika to see another side of the woman who would later change everything he ever knew.

"So, when do we go?"


	3. Chapter 2: Lark

**Author's Note: So I guess I could say by next chapter, the real story starts! In a way this one is a bit fillery but it also works as a transition. **

**Anyway, if you haven't seen Deviantart rijink's picture of Kurapika and Melody, I suggest you do because one, it is amazing, and two I was a bit inspired by it.**

**Anyway enjoy the chapter, and thank you for the kind reviews. Truly, they give me motivation to continue. **

Chapter 2: Lark

Senritsu had always loved trains. From the sound of the cackling railroad, to the engine's roar, she could hear every single sound in perfect unison. She could also hear the passengers' exciting heart beats, heart beats that personify their desire to return home for the holidays. It was always a pleasure for her to travel during this time because she was given the opportunity to hear the heart's true essence- filled with love and innocence. So it was no surprise that their means of transportation was a train.

After the flute player persistently forced Kurapika to join her on the journey to Fuun, she immediately purchased the tickets for the two. Despite the Kurta's renounced attempts to stop her from paying for him, she simply ignored him and did so.

"You really didn't have to", Kurapika said as he was reading his book. Senritsu understood what he was talking about so she simply replied.

"It was no problem, after all you didn't have to come along. So take it as a treat from me to you".

Kurapika looked up from his book and took a breath. He had been doing that a lot, he realized, ever since the trip began. Never did he know that Senritsu was the persistent type and ever since he agreed to come along on the trip, she somehow found a way to pay for everything.

"Thank you but really, I have more than enough money to pay for myself. Don't worry about me, after all in the end I chose to go", he said. He picked up his book once more and continued reading as if that were the end of the discussion. Senritsu could only sigh at the boy's pride. _Too long has he been doing everything for himself _ she thought. That's why she made it a point that she would cover all the expenses. She wanted to let him know that he didn't have to worry over everything. After thinking about it for another moment, Senritsu looked out the window. In the horizon she could see mountains forming under the clouds up ahead. Fuun was near the mountains, so the trip there would soon be over. After all, they had been in the train for five hours now and Senritsu could say that she was feeling a bit impatient. Impatient for what exactly, she didn't know, though she had a good idea.

A silent knock on the car's small door woke Senritsu up from her thoughts. After a confirmation to come in, one of the employees of the train opened the frame and smiled as she brought a cart full of treats in.

"Would you care for a refreshment?", the woman asked kindly. She didn't bother looking at Senritsu though , for her eyes lingered toward the young Kurta's.

"How much does a small glass of green tea cost?" Senritsu asked the woman. Almost as if she didn't notice her before, the employee flinched and looked over at Senritsu with dumbfounded eyes. However, as soon as the train clerk saw her, she relaxed.

"Oh, okay...that'll be 400 jenny".

"My, isn't that a bit overpriced?" Senritsu asked. Typically a drink of that size would cost 150 jenny at a tea shop. Then again, it could be because they were on a train.

"I would like one too please", Kurapika said. The woman looked over at him and smiled.

"That would be 150 jenny", she stated. Kurapika closed his book and looked at the woman standing near the cart.

"That wouldn't make any sense, you just told my friend that it costs 400 jenny for a glass of tea", he said. He could tell what was going on as the woman barley recognized Senritsu's presence.

"Oh you two are friends? My, how I didn't know..."

"I don't see how that is relevant. Is it 150 jenny or 400 jenny?" he asked. This time Kurapika looked at the woman with a truly serious look. As if she understood what was going on, Senritsu spoke up

"550 jenny? Here, take it". Senritsu took out her wallet and placed 550 jenny into the woman's hands. The employee handed the two drinks to Senritsu and quickly closed the door.

"Why did you do that?" Kurapika asked.

"I told you I would pay-"

"You know what I meant. That was unfair in every way, why did you still pay even though that wasn't the price?" he asked seriously.

"Because, I'm used to it", she answered. Kurapika stopped in his tracks and closed his mouth.

"It's nothing really, I could tell she was lying about the price when she told me, her heart beat gave it away. I'm really alright with it, truly I am". Senritsu gave Kurapika a smile that reassured him of her words. Without realizing it, Kurapika loosened his fists which were in a clutch.

"But that's still not right..."

"Well you're right about that, but if I get worked up over everything, how will I ever enjoy myself?" she asked. The Kurta looked at her and saw her smile. The boy wasn't ignorant to the fallacies of the world, but it was strange to see someone smile over it.

After a moment of silence, Senritsu walked over and sat next to him, handing him his tea, which he hesitantly took.

"I think she likes you", Senritsu said. Kurapika who was currently sipping his tea coughed hysterically ,though he was quick to compose himself.

"What?" he asked surprisingly.

"Why, yes. Every time she looked at you, her heart beat loudly", she said as she took another sip from her tea.

"Well I don't know why. She doesn't even know me", he said. Senritsu laughed at Kurapika's mind set. She put her tea down and motioned her hands as she spoke.

"Well that's how that woman is I suppose. She likes what she sees", she said. Kurapika gave her a confused look. _Likes what she sees?_

"Well I don't agree with such superficial notions. Liking me because of my looks", he said truthfully. He understood what looks meant to people, especially when that was significant to a person's liking. But when they find something they don't like, they quickly push that "beautiful" individual away. After all, he had seen it first hand when people who supposedly liked him called him a monster after seeing his scarlet eyes.

"Well you are easy to look at", Senritsu said subconsciously as she took yet another sip of her tea. However, just as she said it she had wished the words never slipped out.

"What?" he asked once more.

"I mean, um, you're very well dressed", she stuttered out. _What am I, 16?_

"I'm well dressed?"

"Yes, your outfit, is very foreign?" she asked, despite it being a statement.

"Thank you... I suppose", he answered bemused.

Senritsu at this point slouched on the cushioned seat of the train and took yet another breath. She wasn't the type to get flustered over such things, nor the type to stutter over her words.

"Its a typical outfit that my people wear".

Senritsu, who was currently in a slump over her embarrassment sat up to listen. After all it was rare for Kurapika to speak about his past, or really anything at that. The boy next to her began talking with a mystifying look in his eyes.

"It was custom for everyone in the village to learn how to sew, males included. Clothes were handmade, even the material! Everyone took pride in that fact. 'To make something by hand shows true strength of heart' my mother would always say. Ha ha, but I was too young then to understand, after all I would always prick my fingers on the needles", at this Kurapika smiled at the memory. He remembered the many times he would beg his mother to sew his clothes instead of him, though she would refuse his wishes each time.

"I hated sewing though; too much time and work. Everyday my mother would spend hours trying to teach me. I thought I was a hopeless cause, since I was so bad. I mean I even pricked her with the needles... but I got the hang of it. Eventually I became the best sewer amongst my age group. Though they did tease me about it", he said remembering the times his peers would tease him, even calling him a girl once . Senritsu could hear his heart make a calm pattern as he spoke of the memories, but eventually the sound turned to a sad one. Kurapika's smile faded and was replaced with a slight frown.

"It's true though, what my mother said. Actually everything she said was right...if only I had listened to her more. But I was a stubborn kid, I hated listening". At this, Senritsu was in a state of disbelief, after all Kurapika barely ever spoke, but rather enjoyed listening to others.

She watched as he closed his eyes only to open them again. Staring up at the white ceiling he said softly "If only I could hear her again..."

Senritsu frowned as she looked at the boy. She would never know what it was like to go through the hell he had seen. The idea that he suffered so much pained her greatly.

"She taught you well. I think she would be very proud", Senritsu said silently. She didn't know if it were her place to say such things, but she believed, by the way he described her, that his mother would be proud of both his successes and failures. Kurapika slowly closed his eyes and leaned against the cushioned seat. Softly he whispered

"Thank you".

And with that he took one last breath and fell asleep.

OoooOoooO

_How much longer mam?_

_Another ten minutes sir._

_That's just too long, I can barely wait to see my children again!_

_Excuse me miss, do you know if my doggy is alright?_

_Should be just fine kiddo, soon you'll see him. _

Kurapika could make out the voices of people urgently wanting to go home. He didn't know whether it was a dream or not, but he could also hear the sound of footsteps marching all over wooden platform.

Slowly he opened his eyes, only to find the light a bit unbearable for the moment. After adjusting to the light, he finally began to recollect his memories. _Right, I'm on a train _he remembered. He wasn't quite sure when he fell asleep but he did know it had been one of the best rests he had in a while. Yawning a few times, the Kurta let out a breath and cracked his knuckles.

_Why do I feel breathing?_

Kurapika had felt light breathing from his right thus putting himself in a state of confusion. After realizing that he was a bit slanted, the Kurta also noticed that his head was laying over Senritsu's. Not too long after the realization, Kurapika bolted from his position and quickly spoke.

"S-sorry" he stuttered out. He understood the importance of boundaries and disliked when others stepped into his. Thus it was an expected reaction from him, since he was the one stepping into hers.

"No need to apologize. Did you sleep well?" Senritsu asked calmly. She seemed un fazed by his reaction and showed no signs of disapproval.

"W-well. I slept well", he stuttered.

"That's good", she said. The flute player smiled and then returned to the book she was currently reading.

"How long was I asleep?"

"About an hour or so. We're almost there actually, I'd say another ten minutes", Senritsu said as she continued reading her book. Kurapika assumed as much since he heard the commotion going on outside. The stomping of footsteps also made it obvious. People were really impatient.

"I see".

Kurapika stood up, stretched his legs and arms, and looked at his phone to see if he had missed any calls from Nostrade. He didn't receive any calls but did get a chain letter from Leorio talking about suits and their importance to fashion.

_Taking up my data space._

After deleting the message, the Kurta walked to the door and said to Senritsu that he would return momentarily. She nodded her head as she stared at the worded print in the book. However her thoughts quickly shifted to the boy . _I don't think his heart beat had ever been so beautiful than it was when he was sleeping._ It was true to Senritsu because when she did hear his heart sing, it were typically of melodies of rage and solitude. But when he was asleep, he was set in a world without fears, without the pain of reality. It was a rare moment for her to watch. Not only did he sleep peacefully, in what seemed to be rare for him, but his head fell on hers. Though the contact originally shocked the flute player, she eventually welcomed it as she saw his face. Much like his heartbeat, his face also exemplified his peaceful state. His body was laid on the side of hers and was relaxed, his breath was soft and showed no signs of anxiety. Senritsu could have also sworn that he was smiling softly. She didn't mean to stare at him while he was sleeping, it was just that she wanted to cherish the face she might not ever see again.

OoooOoooO

"Oh hello sir! It's a pleasure to see you ag-

"400 jenny right?" he asked. The woman looked confused for a moment but was quick to catch on. Batting her eye lashes a couple of times and smiling , she said

"No sir, 150 jenny. You don't need to wor-

"Take it and shut up", he stated sharply. He was in no mood to hear the superficial woman standing in his presence. She hesitantly took the 400 jenny from his hands and made sure not to utter a sound. Kurapika turned around and began walking back to his assigned room when he stopped in his tracks and stated, "She's more beautiful than you'll ever be". He didn't know where it came from but he knew that he had to say it. Something inside him churned at the thought that one's appearance supposedly identified a person. _Then I guess I deserve a much uglier face..._

Eventually he walked back to car, told Senritsu that people were taking off, and not too long after left with her by his side.


	4. Chapter 3: Lacrimosa

**Author's Note: Almost a month, but not a month! Sorry, I know I haven't updated in a while, it's just that I had exams to do and lately a busy schedule. Then again, starting a story right before final exams was pretty stupid on my part. Anyway, have you noticed I have a hater? I laugh because it's my little sister being funny(or trying to be funny I suppose).**

**I don't know why but for some reason I had trouble writing this chapter, though I think I finally have the plot down (thankfully).**

**Also I apologize if anyone is confused with how things are going in this story, but everything will eventually be explained. After all, what kind of story teller would I be if I just explained it all now? I hope you all enjoy :)**

_Chapter 3: Lacrimosa_

After taking his and Senritsu's bags from the cubby, Kurapika walked out of the train and stepped foot onto the sheets of snow spread across Fuun. The wintry air was much cooler and a bit sharper than it was in the previous town they went to, thus making Kurapika flinch at the initial "welcoming" of the wind.

Due to the many years of exploration Kurapika had come across bountiful settlements of the world, but he could honestly say that he had never seen a village as small as the one he just stepped into. Fuun was like any other village, larger than a hamlet but smaller than a town,buildings but small ones at that, and a cultural atmosphere that enveloped the citizens' lives.

Though there wasn't much, Kurapika could appreciate the view that was left by the towering mountains surrounding the village.

"Small isn't it?" Senritsu asked, waking Kurapika from his gazing eyes. He looked down at the woman standing to his right and nodded his head slightly. _Small might be an understatement. _

"A bit smaller than I expected but nonetheless alright. It's nice", Kurapika said. After rubbing his hands a few times he took out a pair of gloves from his bag and swiftly slipped them on.

"A bit cold as well", he said laughing a bit. Senritsu nodded her head at the comment and continued to stare over at the small village.

"You're not cold?" Kurapika asked. He looked at Senritsu and wondered how she wasn't shivering. Currently, she was wearing her usual green dress, leggings and, a small hat over her head. Instead of boots she wore regular flats and despite the cold she had no gloves on. Even Kurapika had a hat, scarf, and now gloves on.

"No, I'm alright, I actually really like the cold!" she said happily. Kurapika blinked a few times and questioned the validity of that statement. _It's got to be a couple of degrees over, how is she alright? _He looked at the woman for a few more seconds in disbelief but something on the corner of his eye caught his attention.

In the village, he could see people stampeding through the streets with ribbons, banners, and other decor in their possession. Each person, which he could count at least ten, had flamboyant hair colors ranging from blue to purple. They all galloped through the village with a sense of disorder but purpose as well. From Kurapika's perspective they seemed to be ruffians wandering the street with no intent to keep order a priority; since rousing the other villagers seemed to be part of their mission as little children sung folk like rhythms, and older adults smiled and waved a little blue flag in their direction. Not too long after, the silence that was once floating around fell into extinction.

Kurapika smiled a bit at the commotion. Though he never liked to take part in a ruckus, he enjoyed watching others smile in their bliss. Senritsu too smiled a bit, after all it was her idea to go to Fuun, to see the people who were now in the streets of the little village. But that smile soon faded as she found herself planted to the ground below. Kurapika was already a few feet in front of her, following a map he received back at the train. However she couldn't get herself to move. Struggling a bit to lift her foot, Senritsu wobbled slightly only to find a questioning gaze from the Kurta in front of her.

"What are you doing?" Kurapika asked in a confused tone. From his perspective he could see the short woman wobbling with a close resemblance to that of a penguin. Despite his serious exterior, Kurapika found the motion a bit amusing, but a bit concerning as well.

"Nothing, everything is perfectly fine", she answered charmingly. She gave him another smile and looked down. To her, this was a setback from her new body._ Please turn back around _she pleaded.

As if the heavens had listened, Kurapika continued walking off into the distance. Senritsu sighed and continued wobbling. Due to her short height and the pressuring snow, her body was close to sinking in the white powder; the lack of snow boots also didn't help the cause.

Trudging through the snow for roughly ten minutes , Senritsu stopped as she looked above. A bag fell into her view and soon she found herself staring into piercing brown eyes.

"W-what is this?" Senritsu asked as her gaze shifted toward the bag Kurapika was currently holding.

"You do know you've been in the same spot for ten minutes right?" he asked her. There was no sign of mockery but concern. Senritsu clasped her forehead and sighed.

"Oh..."

"Take it", the Kurta said. Senritsu took the bag from his hands and swiftly opened it. Inside was a box that carried a pair of winter boots. The boots were nothing out of the ordinary but it made Senritsu smile a bit.

"I suppose I didn't really dress for the occasion. But still, you didn't have to buy this for me", she told him honestly.

"Don't worry about it, just put them on", he said. Senritsu nodded and sat down on the ground.

" I didn't know what size you were but I think they should be fine".

After taking her shoes off, Senritsu gently removed the boots from the box and put them on one by one. They fit her perfectly. She looked up once more and gave him a smile that told him of her contentment.

"Thank you Kurapika. They're wonderful" she said. A bit embarrassed by the praise, Kurapika turned forward and looked at his map.

"No problem. Let's go drop off our stuff" he said a bit bashfully. After putting her old shoes in the bag, Senritsu got up, wiped the snow off her dress and began walking. She was finally walking without a struggle.

Not too long after, the two hunters approached a tall oaken gate which separated the village from the train station. With a simple glance one could see all the delicate features bestowed on the gate; whether it be by its smooth facade or by its small foreign carvings. The gate was at least ten feet high and by looking through it one could see little red and cream colored houses, most likely made of brick, juxtaposed in conformity.

Not having to pay any entrance fee the two walked through the gate only to be rampaged by a participant in the festival. The man looked to be about 20 and he noticeably had a strand of blue hair in his brown locks- most likely associating with the exotic hair colors for the festival. Though defying logic as well as the cold, he wore thin white pants and nothing but a dark red vest for his midriff.

"Seems you guys aren't from around here. Are you two here to see the festival?" the participant asked.

Kurapika opened his mouth only to be interrupted by Senritsu's quick interjection.

"Yes, I believe it's tomorrow correct?" she asked nicely, though something was a bit off in her voice.

"Yep, it's tomorrow. Where are you two staying?" he asked. Kurapika looked down at his map and pinpointed the cabin they would be staying at .

"Swa-

"Swan's Cabin" Senritsu interrupted. Kurapika looked down at the woman in disbelief. He folded the map knowing he would no longer need it and stared at the man before him. He was average looking and beside his blue hair, nothing too out of the ordinary. _So why is she acting so strange?_

"Oh that's a little down this road. Keep going straight and then take a rig-

"Thank you, but we can get there by ourselves", Kurapika stated a bit bitterly. The man before him simply blew off the statement and kneeled down in order to get to Senritsu's height.

"Keep going straight and then make a right. A little down the way you'll find a blue building; that's Swan Cabin. If you need anything just come find me" the man said kindly. Senritsu stared at him for another moment. Contrasting to her usual composure, she was now tense with sweaty palms and a clutch which seemed to drain the color from her skin. Finicking with her breath's capability to stabilize, Senritsu inhaled deeply and smiled.

"Thank you very much sir", she silently shook out. Without another word Senritsu continued walking straight on the snowy road. Kurapika followed behind, but not without peering over at the man first. _He doesn't seem to be anything special _he thought.

Within minutes the two approached a blue building that was no bigger than an average home. Unlike the other buildings in the village this one seemed to be constructed by wood. And due to the sun's departure from the sky the building was left in a marvelous view since it was in close parameters with the sunset.

OooOooO

It was currently 8:00 p.m. in Fuun and, Kurapika was nowhere near rested but, after sitting in his hotel room for about an hour ,reading a book, he found that he couldn't stay put. He and Senritsu had checked in efficiently and quite quickly an hour earlier, which led to Kurapika's prolonged time. Sighing from what appeared to be out of boredom, the Kurta placed his book on a table near his bed, slid his gloves on and, made his way out of the cabin. It was silent by this time and only a few people, typically ice sellers and lousy merchants, actually roamed the cold streets. Kurapika had strolled in the heart of the village earlier when he bought Senritsu's boots but, it wasn't til now that he actually paid attention to the intricacies of the place. The sun had long seceded the sky's embrace, thus leaving the moon's light to travel over all of Fuun, giving it a mystical look. Kurapika also noted a little river that led into the mountains near the west side of the village. The village may have been small but Kurapika easily identified a great pride brought upon by the people who lived there. Though the participants had long left the streets of the village, a loitering spirit remained.

The Kurta, alarmed by the cold walked off the porch of the cabin and strolled aimlessly. It was something he had enjoyed doing in his free time, exploring without a care. But since the murder of his clan and Nostrade's compliance to making sure that Neon's bodyguards were working tirelessly, Kurapika had not been able to do as such. Thus as he looked at the moon, he allowed his thoughts to wander onto trivial things-like the stream's low whistling or the crackling of a lit fire nearby. The place he noted smelled of firewood and a hint of pine. It strangely reminded him of his home, well the memory of his home that is. He recalled the times it had snowed in his little forest and how the trees knew just when to let go of its leaves. How the icicles made each branch look enchanted and too beautiful to touch. And how the smell of pine and oak and jasmine traveled around, leaving Kurapika desiring for the scent. Winter had always been his favorite season, and for once in a very long time Kurapika could enjoy its comfort.

But his thoughts shifted just as easily as they had come. A memory of placing flowers over graves in the snow led Kurapika to wrap up his leisure time and lose composure of his senses. Winter _had_ been his favorite but the first winter, no, each winter without his clan led him to feel as cold as the snow's dishearten caress. Too tired to keep on walking but too reluctant to go back to Swan's Cabin, Kurapika made his way to a small tea shop.

To his surprise it was still open so accordingly he took a seat inside. After ordering a tea, the hunter closed his eyes for a split second only to hear a conversation by two gentlemen a little behind him.

"Tomorrow huh? Them kids seem to be knowing just how to hide the truth of what the real problem is!" said an old male voice angrily. The man next to him, which appeared to be his son, made sounds of hushing before replying.

"Shh old man, you've got to stop talkin like that. You know very well that that topic is taboo. Plus your grandson is in the festival. His mother was so excited to make his little costume, so don't go ruinin it for no one" he replied.

Kurapika heard the old gentleman ruffle with papers and take a sip from his drink. After a minute of silence he grumbled from the back of his throat.

"Dammit! So we all just gonna forget that it ever happened? Youth these days, never wanting to face reality. Son, you need to tell the committee that what we should be doin is not playing dress up but praying to the deities. You know it! We've obviously pissed them off and they want us to be prayin, not dancin our asses off" the man shouted passionately.

"Dad you need to quiet down, last thing I need is for Jeremy, your _grandson_, to lose jurisdiction to perform cuz of his grandad's loud mouth. What happened four years ago was not the work of the devil, and it never will be. We all pray everyday and we live. Plus we have _him_ to thank for our peaceful days" the young man said. However this led the older man to throw the papers he had been holding and punch the table.

"But son! The devil will come! He had come before and, he will come again. The devil will come! The devil will come! The devil will-

"I'm sorry sir but I must ask you to leave" an employee of the shop stated. Kurapika could hear the sigh of the younger man and the grumble of the older. The two men stood up and made their way to the door. Mumbling something about "stupidity" the older man gave the waitress a dirty look and stormed off. The woman paid no heed whatsoever and began walking toward Kurapika with his tea.

"Here you are sir. Please enjoy and if there is anything else, please let me know", the woman whose name tag stated "Lily" said. She bowed out of respect and strode off til Kurapika called out to her making her turn to him.

"Yes sir?" she asked politely.

"I apologize for my incompetence but what were those two men discussing? What did he mean by the 'devil will come'?"

Lily froze. Her entire body tensed like someone who had just woken from a nightmare. Her face drained of color in a flash and, Kurapika could see the clutch on the tray she had been carrying waiver. _Absolute fear. _He knew how it looked. "Never mind, don't worry about it".

"No, no y-you're a guest from outside of town. It's alright for you to know", she stuttered out. Placing the tray on the table and accepting silent approval, Lily sat in the seat facing Kurapika.

"T-this topic is taboo" she blurted out.

"Oh, then forgive my curiosity. You don't need to-

"It's only taboo if the ones in charge hear" she said.

Kurapika had no idea why she was willing to tell him such a profound secret, obviously meant for the ears of Fuun, but he let his concerns dive into the back of his mind for the moment. Making sure that she and Kurapika were the only two at the shop, Lily spoke.

"Tomorrow will make four years. Four years since the _incident_ happened". Perplexed, Kurapika asked "Incident?"

"Yes, it was something that this village and its people will never forget" Lily whispered while fiddling with her fingers.

"You see, every year for the past one hundred and fifty years, this village holds a festival. The festival was created by our founding father- Leopold V and, it was initially meant to celebrate the miracle that a small settlement could live near the snowy mountains; since the temperatures here can get harsh. But later, the festival began to become a pillar to those who were in distress. So celebrating the good things in life is now its purpose; though it seemed like that was the true purpose all along", she smiled at her words. Kurapika could easily visualize the high pride she had for her village by the twinkle in her eyes as she spoke of its history. However the twinkle dissolved and a stern expression replaced it instead.

"It was like any other year: the musicians played, people ate, adults drank, and above all else people laughed. It was great and fun as it should have been, til night came. Everyone was cleaning up the mess we had made when..."

Lily inhaled deeply and delved into the abyss of her memory.

"A dark, terrible aura surrounded the village".

"An aura?" Kurapika questioned.

"Yes, it was ominous and it felt like it was pushing me down. For a moment I couldn't breathe, so much so that I walked out of the shop thinking it would help. That's when I saw the sky. The moon had turned red, and no lunar eclipse was scheduled from the deities that night. It was strange but most of all gruesome. After a moment, the feeling of suffocation stopped and the moon turned back to its original state, but the feeling of solitude, a sense of isolation remained. That was when _he_ came", she smiled a bit at the mention of _he_ but quickly continued speaking.

"I don't know who he was but he cured us all. I didn't feel scared anymore". Lily stood up and picked up the tray from the table.

"And that's what those two men were talking about" she said replying to his original question. Kurapika could understand to a point but it seemed that loose ends remained.

"So you didn't know the man and yet he cured you all? Why would he do that?" Kurapika asked curiously. Lily answered swiftly "It's because he saw the devil itself".

Kurapika froze. _The devil itself? That's impossible! And even if it were true, how could she say that so calmly ? _For the next few minutes before closing, Lily explained how the savior had told the village he had seen the devil in the tavern across town. How he recited incantations which led the devil to scurry and, how he had seen ashes smeared all throughout the tavern. Kurapika let Lily's story settle as he took his last sip of tea.

"You said this man cured you? Under what context do you mean?" Kurapika asked.

"In every way. Not only did he drive the devil away at his old age but, later I found out that he took away the aura. He gave all of us hope, when we needed it most" she smiled, "if only I knew his name..."

Kurapika looked at his phone which shined 9:30. It was time to head back. So, after placing jenny on the table he spoke once more. "Thank you, Lily. I won't tarnish this information you've given me but, not everyone will be like that. I could have easily been a spy who was making sure no one was speaking of this topic. You've gotta be careful, okay"?

"I will, and thank you for listening, uh...?"

"Kurapika".

"Kurapika-san. Thank you for listening" she said delightfully. Kurapika walked out of the shop leaving Lily standing there for a moment. She smiled even as his silhouette disappeared. _Such a kind soul, to worry about a total stranger. _Lily folded her hands and took the empty glass from the table. Her smiled remained but, after a moment it faded as she heard a snicker from behind.

"Don't go getting all affectionate now" a laughing man said. The man's face was hidden by the hoodie of his silky black coat and he was at least six feet tall. Lily turned around swiftly and hit the man on his chest with the tray she had been carrying.

"As if, don't mock me " she said coldly. The man crackled his teeth, suppressing a growl. Desperately trying to regain his composure, he took a seat on a nearby chair, wiped his ruffled coat, and messily placed his feet on the table. He also put down his hoodie, revealing his youthful face.

"What are you doing here Faust?" Lily asked sharply. The man named Faust took a sugar cube from a little bowl on the table and scarfed it down. Yawning a few times, Faust opened his grey eyes and stared at Lily with a mocking tone.

"Had to make sure that _my_ little bluebird was doing her job. Good job, I have to hand it to you, it felt as if I were watching a movie- with how scared as shit you looked" Faust laughed. Lily bit her underlip and wiped one of the tables nearby.

"It's called acting idiot, something you can't seem to do" she snarled like a dog who was ready to bite.

"Oh, is that right? I believe I am capable of acting...after all" in a flash he was right behind Lily with a knife to her throat, "I think I've been acting pretty well alright. The woman seemed to like this body of mine, though it dirties my pride. I can act pretty well. I acted like I was some kid from this town when I gave the ugly piece of shit directions. And everyday since I've given you instructions to give the blonde boy your pathetic story, I've acted as if I cared for your well-being" Faust whispered coldly. Lily tensed and her heartbeat was frantic. Faust ,satisfied by her reaction, took a step back and put away his knife in his coat's pocket. His cynical smile did not waiver however.

"I did what you wanted me to, now promise me you won't hurt anyone" Lily said trying to keep her low cries mute. Faust looked at Lily who had been standing in the same position she had been when he put a knife to her throat. Faust walked over to her and caressed her cheek.

"_I_ wont hurt anyone my little bluebird" he stated in a cynical manner. Faust put his face closer to hers and licked a tear from her cheek. He closed his eyes and stepped back.

"I do propose a recommendation for you. Pray to your deities, your gods, or whatever you belive in" Faust said opening his eyelids revealing a demonic red hue.

"Pray that Satan-sama wont".

**Author's Note:** **You know you watch a lot of anime when every time a character says "sorry" or "thank you" you hear it as "sumimasen" and "arigato". At least I do.**


End file.
